Nederlands in België
Deze pagina betreft een artikel van Marcel Plaatsman over de positie van het Nederlands in België. "De vlaamsche tale is wonder zoet, voor die heur geen geweld en doet." Naar een Belgisch-Nederlands natiolect? In het enige land dat het Nederlands grondwettelijk als voertaal heeft erkend, België, wordt deze taal door zo'n zes miljoen Vlamingen gesproken. Het Nederlands heeft in Vlaanderen zijn eigen geschiedenis en is ook heden ten dage op vele vlakken onderscheidend aan het Nederlands zoals dat in Nederland wordt gesproken. De vraag is in hoeverre we van een Belgisch-Nederlands natiolect kunnen spreken. In dit artikel zal geprobeerd worden de taalsituatie in Vlaanderen te schetsen. Goeddeels buiten beschouwing blijven de communautaire kwestie en de gecompliceerde verhoudingen in het Brusselse gewest. De taalsituatie in België België is officieel een drietalig land: Duits, Frans en Nederlands worden als voertalen erkend. Het land is in drie gewesten opgedeeld. Het Vlaamse gewest is Nederlandstalig, het Waalse gewest is Franstalig, met een Duitstalige gemeenschap in het oosten. Het Brusselse gewest is tweetalig: Frans en Nederlands zijn er de jure gelijkwaardig. In de 19e eeuw was de standaardtaal in heel België het Standaardfrans. De Vlamingen spraken wel Nederlandse dialecten, maar waren niet of nauwelijks bekend met de standaardtaal zoals die in het noorden bestond. Vlaamse intellectuelen als Guido Gezelle pleitten voor een op de Vlaamse dialecten gebaseerde standaardtaal, maar tot een consensus hierover heeft men nooit kunnen komen. De Vlaamse beweging, die ijverde voor erkenning van het Nederlands, besloot uiteindelijk de noordelijke norm aan te nemen als standaardtaal. De Vlaamse beweging heeft in de loop van de 20e eeuw de meeste van haar eisen ingewilligd zien worden. Het Algemeen Nederlands werd officiële taal, ook in de rechtspraak en in het onderwijs. In 1963 werd de taalgrens vastgelegd en in het zelfde decennium werd de oudste en meest toonaangevende universiteit van het land, de universiteit van Leuven, gesplitst in een Vlaams en een Waals deel. De tweede helft van de 20e eeuw stond in het teken van de invoering van het AN, toen nog ABN genoemd. De onderling vaak nauwelijks verstaanbare dialecten moesten verdwijnen, was de heersende opvatting. Ouders werd aanbevolen hun kinderen voortaan niet meer in dialect, maar in standaardtaal op te voeden. Deze ijver had zeker effect op de taalsituatie in Vlaanderen, maar of er van een succes gesproken moet worden lijkt de vraag. De dialecten hebben weliswaar aan betekenis ingeboet, ze zijn nog lang niet verdwenen. Het enthousiasme voor de standaardtaal nam geleidelijk af. Bovendien is met het terugdringen van het dialect een nieuwe taalvorm ontstaan, die meer en meer opkomt. Deze taalvorm, door de schrijver Geert Van Istendael ooit "Verkavelingsvlaams" gedoopt, wordt ook wel "Schoon Vlaams" of "Soap-Vlaams" genoemd. Al deze termen hebben een honende bijklank. De neutralere term "Tussentaal" lijkt de meest aanvaardbare. Kenmerken van de Tussentaal Dit artikel is niet de plek om een uitgebreide grammatica van de Tussentaal te geven. Ik zal proberen mij tot de belangrijkste kenmerken te beperken en deze telkens te duiden. Algemeen kan over de Tussentaal worden gezegd dat zij sterk Brabants gekleurd is. Het kerngebied van Vlaanderen omvat de Brabantse steden Brussel1, Antwerpen, Mechelen en Leuven. Van de toonaangevende steden heeft alleen Gent geen Brabants dialect. Brabantse dialectkenmerken dringen al eeuwen door in de omliggende dialectgebieden, maar in de 20e eeuw is deze "Brabantse expansie" alleen maar sneller gegaan. Fonetische kenmerken De Tussentaal staat tussen dialect en standaardtaal. De dialecten waarmee de standaardtaal a.h.w. "contact" maakt zijn onderling echter behoorlijk verschillend. Tussentaalsprekers uit West-Vlaanderen laten zo andere klanken horen dan Brabanders of Limburgers. Toch geldt ook hier dat, net als voor de morfologie, syntaxis en woordenschat, de Brabantse dialecten de toon lijken te zetten. De t-apocope (zie onder) is eigenlijk vooral typisch voor de Brabantse dialecten, maar is inmiddels ook algemeen bij Limburgse jongeren. De meest opvallende dialectuitspraken die men ook in Tussentaal vaak terug hoort zijn: :- De t-apocope in veelvoorkomende woorden als dat, wat, niet, goed, doet, moet: men hoort hier zeer algemeen da, wa, nie, goe, doe, moe. Gij ga da nie kunne. :- De h-procope, al zullen sommige sprekers die dan weer bewust mijden: ik oor da nie :- Gevallen van syncope. As (voor 'als'), goord (voor 'gehoord'), gad (voor 'gehad'). :- Het "verkeerd" assimileren in woorden als handdoek: hantu:k i.p.v. handuk. Dit komt ook voor in de standaardtaal van veel Vlamingen. De Tussentaal zoekt op andere punten duidelijk aansluiting bij de standaardtaal. De < oo > en < ee > klinken monoftongisch. Een diftongering zoals in Nederland gebruikelijk wordt afgewezen. De gebroken tweeklanken uit de dialecten ( bv. u.ə voor o.) worden eveneens vermeden. Verder worden in de Tussentaal de g''', '''v en z nog stemhebbend uitgesproken, zoals algemeen in het Zuid-Nederlands. Morfologische kenmerken In alle Vlaamse dialecten wordt een scheiding gemaakt tussen het mannelijk en vrouwelijk woordgeslacht. Het onderscheid uit de dialecten is in de Tussentaal evenzeer aanwezig. Dat blijkt al uit enkele voorbeelden: ne man, den trein (mannelijk), ee kind, het huis (onzijdig), een tafel, de vrouw (vrouwelijk). Hetzelfde zien we bij de bezittelijke en aanwijzende voornaamwoorden: mijne stoel, diene vent. Ook de adjectiefdeclinatie hangt af van het woordgeslacht: nen ouwen bakker, ee schoo huis, een klein tafel. Er is in de Tussentaal geen onderscheid tussen een zwakke en een sterke adjectiefdeclinatie, zoals die er in de standaardtaal wel is (een groot huis vs. het grote huis). Een ander opvallend morfologisch kenmerk dat oorspronkelijk eigen is aan de Brabantse dialecten betreft de verdubbeling van het persoonlijk voornaamwoord in zinnen als ik kom ekik wel en stapelvormen als gadegij (< gaat gij gij). Verder dienen te worden opgemerkt de verkleiningen op ''-(e)ke'' en -''ske'' (boekske, schatteke) en de eigen vormen van het persoonlijk voornaamwoord gij: gij waart, gij zijt. '' Syntactische kenmerken In de zinsbouw van de Tussentaal zijn in de eerste plaats de dubbele ontkenningen opvallend: ''ik heb geen goesting nie meer (ik heb geen zin meer). Anders dan in Nederland, waar dubbele ontkenningen als niks geen zin versterkend zijn, staan de Vlaamse dubbele ontkenningen niet tegenover een enkelvoudige. De woordvolgorde is in de Tussentaal soms afwijkend. De werkwoordelijke eindgroep kan doorbroken worden: Dat zou moeten onderzocht worden, Ik denk dat het zal opgelost worden. Deze woordvolgorde is in België algemeen en wordt ook in de standaardtaal van Vlamingen gehoord. Lexicale kenmerken De woordenschat van de Tussentaal wijkt op vele manieren af van die van de Noord-Nederlandse standaardtaal. Veel Tussentalige woorden gelden als geaccepteerd Belgisch-Nederlands, andere hebben ook in België zelf een stigma. Tot de laatste groep behoren woorden als camion ('vrachtwagen'), frigo ('koelkast'), hesp ('ham'). Woorden die in gebruik weliswaar nagenoeg beperkt zijn tot België, maar wel duidelijk tot de standaardtaal behoren zijn bijvoorbeeld: communautair ('aangaande de taalgemeenschappen'), sensibiliseren ('belangstelling wekken voor iets'), schepen ('wethouder'). Een opmerkelijk woord is kinesist voor 'fysiotherapeut'. Het Noord-Nederlandse alternatief is voor Vlaanderen onbruikbaar, omdat fysiotherapeut hier al het woord voor 'revalidatiearts' is. Ook binnen de Tussentaal zelf is sprake van variatie. Zo kan er behalve van diene vent ook van dieje vent gesproken worden. Op dergelijke variatie ga ik hier niet verder in. Positie van Tussentaal Zoals onder 1 al duidelijk werd, is de Tussentaal zeker niet de enige variant van het Nederlands in Vlaanderen, maar ze is wel het sterkst in opkomst. De dialecten nemen immers juist in betekenis af, al moet gezegd worden dat het dialectverlies in Vlaanderen niet zo snel verloopt als in Nederland. De Tussentaal concurreert dus niet zozeer met de dialecten, maar wel met de standaardtaal. Hoe verhouden deze beide taalvormen zich nu tot elkaar? Voorvechters van de standaardtaal moeten alvast niets van de Tussentaal hebben. De overvloed aan neerbuigende termen (Verkavelingsvlaams, Soap-Vlaams) is daarvan het bewijs. De Leuvense taalkundige Jan Goossens betoogt dat de Tussentaal een bedreiging kan zijn voor de standaardtaal en dat ze, als "taal zonder streven", Vlaanderen op geen manier vooruit helpt. Andere wetenschappers zijn nauwelijks milder. Een tegengeluid geeft Johan De Caluwe. Hij benadert de Tussentaal als een natuurlijke en niet noodzakelijk verkeerde ontwikkeling. Hij stelt dat de standaardtaal voor veel Vlamingen te "Hollands" is en dus niet eigen. De Tussentaal is wel eigen en daarom een geschikt alternatief. Het gebruik van de Tussentaal getuigt volgens De Caluwe van een nieuw Vlaams zelfbewustzijn. Toch denkt De Caluwe niet dat de Tussentaal de standaardtaal kan vervangen. De Tussentaal zal als informele variëteit naast de formele, Belgisch-Nederlandse standaardtaal bestaan. De voorstelling die De Caluwe geeft zien we terug in het Vlaamse medialandschap. De VRT zendt nieuws en actualiteitenrubrieken in een ook in Nederland gewaardeerd AN uit. De norm die de VRT hanteert is toonaangevend in Vlaanderen. De amusementsprogramma's die de VRT uitzendt, zoals bijvoorbeeld de populaire soap Thuis, worden steevast in Tussentaal uitgezonden. De scheiding tussen formele situaties, die standaardtaal vereisen, en informele situaties, die om Tussentaal lijken te vragen, is compleet. Vergelijking met de situatie in Nederland De taalsituatie in Nederland laat zich niet eenvoudig vergelijken met die in Vlaanderen. In Nederland is het Nederlands al eeuwenlang de vanzelfsprekende standaardtaal. Een taalstrijd heeft men hier nooit hoeven voeren. Daar komt nog bij dat de standaardtaal juist hier is ontstaan en dus voor een groot deel van de bevolking niet als exogeen wordt ervaren. De Nederlandse standaardtaal is gebaseerd op de taal van de spraakmakende gemeente in de Hollandse steden. Door de eeuwen heen zijn Hollandse taalkenmerken steeds doorgedrongen tot de omliggende streektalen. In de 20e eeuw is dit proces alleen maar versterkt en zijn de dialecten veel meer dan in Vlaanderen teruggedrongen en vervangen voor standaardtaal. Vernieuwingen die nu in de Randstad worden doorgevoerd (zoals de Gooise r of de diftongering van oo en ee) bereiken vaak al voordat de vernieuwing in de Randstad zelf compleet is de "provincie". Dit proces wordt "Hollandse expansie" genoemd. Uiteraard laat de Hollandse expansie zich goed vergelijken met de Brabantse expansie die we in Vlaanderen zien. Zowel in Nederland als in Vlaanderen geldt de taal van de spraakmakende gemeente in de grote steden als dominant. Het grote verschil is dat die taal in Nederland nauwelijks afwijkt van de standaardtaal en er dus eenvoudig mee wordt vereenzelvigd. Juist dit laatste maakt dat de standaardtaal in Nederland wat minder statisch wordt gehanteerd dan in Vlaanderen. De Nederlanders beschouwen de standaardtaal als hun éigen taal, waar ze zonder schroom woorden en uitdrukkingen aan toevoegen. Besluit In Vlaanderen zijn twee varianten van de Nederlandse taal dominant te noemen. In de eerste plaats is dit de standaardtaal, die aansluit bij de in Nederland geldende standaardtaal. Hoewel het introduceren van deze standaardtaal in formele contexten succesvol is gebleken (de journaals van de VRT zijn in keurig Standaardnederlands), is de introductie van deze standaardtaal in het informele verkeer mislukt. De standaardtaal is te weinig "eigen" om door alle Vlamingen te kunnen worden omarmd. In Vlaanderen is een alternatieve taal ontstaan, de Tussentaal, die wordt gepopulariseerd door de spraakmakende gemeente in de grote steden. Ze is op radio en televisie dagelijks te horen. De Tussentaal wordt bijna uitsluitend in informele situaties gebruikt. De taal wordt niet geschreven en is ook niet vertegenwoordigd in woordenboeken, grammatica's of lesprogramma's. De gecompliceerde situatie die nu in België ontstaan is lijkt voorlopig voor de meeste Vlamingen uitstekend werkbaar. Het ziet er niet naar uit dat er behoefte ontstaat aan een Tussentalige schrijftaal die ook in formele situaties kan worden gebruikt. Er is dus ook in Nederlandstalig België niet één natiolect. Meertaligheid is in België nu eenmaal onvermijdelijk. Geraadpleegde bronnen * De Caluwe, Jan. 2002. "Tien stellingen over functie en status van tussentaal in Vlaanderen". Taalvariatie en taalbeleid. Bijdragen aan taalbeleid in Nederland en Vlaanderen. pag. 57-67. Antwerpen/Apeldoorn: Garant. * Deschamps, Karen & Willy Smedts. 2004. "De beschrijving en normering van Belgisch Nederlands: een confrontatie tussen twee modellen." Revue belge de philologie et d'histoire / Belgisch tijdschrift voor filologie en geschiedenis 3. Brussel. * Fraeters, Fons & Annie Van Avermaet. 2006. Nederlandse uitspraakoefeningen. Leuven: KULeuven. * Goossens, Jan. 2000. "De toekomst van het Nederlands in Vlaanderen". Ons Erfdeel 43, pag. 3-13. Rekkem/Raamsdonkveer. * Smeeds, Rudi. 2008. "Vlaming spreekt zoals de familie in Thuis" Professor Jos Wilmots betreurt toenemend gebruik van tussentaal. Het Nieuwsblad, 15 jul 2008. Tongeren. (Interview). * Van der Wal, Marijke & Cor van Bree. 1994. Geschiedenis van het Nederlands. Utrecht: Het Spectrum. Categorie:Taal